


Broken Wings

by CharmyIridescentGZ16



Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Anxiety, Brotherly Love, Canon Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fable Series Bittybones, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Larimar's backstory, Magical Disability, Nod to Content Creators, That's the name of my Whimsy btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyIridescentGZ16/pseuds/CharmyIridescentGZ16
Summary: Find out what made my very first Bitty, Larimar, who he is in the present! Before he was Larimar, He was just Whimsy, living out a perfect childhood with his many fellow bitties...until an accident turns his life upside down, and he finds himself gaining much, much more than what he lost.





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, you! Yes, you!  
> Welcome to my very first story here on AO3! I hope you have fun and feel free to give criticism and comments because i would love to learn how to write better lmaooo  
> With that said, TIME FOR CREDITS!  
> The Fable Series Bitties belong to my dear friend Sirpumpkinlumps(https://sirpumpkinlumps.tumblr.com/) and can be found on (https://polestar-bitties.tumblr.com/) and BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE I MUST WARN YOU TO NOT USE THEIR BITTIES FOR ANY NSFW WORKS OR ABUSE THEIR BITTIES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> Other than that other bitties, including Edgies, belong to their respective creators!

Whimsy rose up from his nursery bed, yawning happily. He had slept very well, and he was now ready to start the day! As usual, he drowsily looked to his right-only to realise his ribbon was nowhere to be found. 

The bitty frowned. He’d just took it off and placed it at his side before he went to sleep yesterday ! Why would it be gone? Did he leave it somewhere else? Perhaps someone wanted to play a prank on him? If that’s true, then it’s not a very funny prank. That would be just plain mean.

Or…maybe a fellow Whimsy had lost his own ribbon and he had woke up earlier than him and needed the ribbon for something urgent!

A wide smile broke out on his face. Even if that bitty didn’t leave a note or anything, it felt great to be able to help his brothers out. But a note would still be nice.However, he had to find his ribbon. 

It was the most important possession that a Whimsy could ever have, and besides, he had chosen his own ribbon all by himself- he loved the combination of pearly yellow and sparkly pale blue of the fabric, and its crisp white border added the perfect final touch.

Looking around him, he realised that not many of his cousins were up.The soft white nursery lights were already humming gently above him, and there were a few of his older cousins and brothers helping set it up for the day, including his favourite brother, Gusty. He so badly wanted to join them, to be alongside them in arranging things for the little ones. Even though he’s one of them. He didn’t just want to help in the nursery because he liked to hang out with his cousins-watching the people at the centre smile because they were assisted in any way, from in terms of mundane issues to mental comfort. However, he still needed his ribbon. 

An idea came to him. He didn’t NEED his ribbon to fly-the accessory just protected the magic lines on his back, which acted kind of like frames for his nonexistent wings. Maybe, if he was careful enough, he didn’t have to fly with his ribbon for now! He could wobble around for a while and ask where his ribbon was! Maybe he’d become the first Whimsy ever to be able to be trained to fly in a stable way without a ribbon! 

The idea made the bitty quiver with excitement. Whimsy knew that this came with a huge risk-His wing lines could get attacked. But it was only for a while-He would get his ribbon back in no time at all if he just asked nicely! Standing at the edge of his bed, he jumped-Whimsy felt a tingly feeling-kinda like a mixture of excitement and fear-as he wonkily hovered above his bed, not being able to keep his body stable. 

It was going to be fine, he reassured himself as he held on slightly to the border of his bed. He was indeed able to fly now after all! and if he didn’t come to get used to this he could always stop when he found his ribbon.

Giggling to himself, he started fluttering along the border, going for the brother nearest to him and tapping his shoulder.

“Oh hi cousin-Where’s your ribbon?” 

“Well that’s what I was looking for-”

“WHIMSY WATCH OUT!!!” 

He could barely react to the scream before he felt a moment of excuriating pain and his world gave away to cold, dizzying blackness.  
-  
“He’s waking up!! He’s waking up!!”

Whimsy felt his sockets open to a nearly identical face, who had tears streaming down from his starry-eyed sockets. His head was spinning, and at  
the corner of his eye, he could barely see and feel the crinkly fabric of one of many clinic beds when he was embraced tightly.

“Gu-Oof!”

“BROTHER!! You’re okay! Oh my stars, brother…..” Gusty sobbed. “I thought you were never gonna wake up…”

As Whimsy felt his face smoosh against his brother’s crimson and viridian ribbon, he realised that he could see white and sparkly ice blue fabric out of the corner of his eye. 

“But I am awake now, brother! And I was looking for my ribbon, and I’ve found it now!” Whimsy said, nuzzling his brother in reassurance, but it didn’t seem to help much. Whimsy blinked in confusion as he continued his attempt to comfort his brother. Did something really bad happen?

His confusion only increased as he saw his Uncle, an Edgy named Retch, gently nudge a very young-looking-younger than Whimsy even-Zeal forward,his perpetual growl laced with concern. 

“Come on, apologise you little tyke.” He grumbled, but any of his cousins could hear the gentle undertone of his voice. 

“I-I’m s-sowwy c-cousin I-I d-didn’ know w-where I was s-shooting my magic!!” The young Zeal whimpered, his speech barely eligible as tears ran down his downcast sockets which were filled with shame. 

“It’s alright, Zeally,” Whimsy reaches out to pet his tiny cousin the best he could, then looked up to his uncle. 

His expression screamed bad news. 

“What happened, Uncle Retch?” Whimsy asked, hoping he would know what had happened. 

The Edgy sighed heavily.“You were in a coma-kinda like sleeping, but for a much longer time-for a week because your exposed magic lines on your back were hit by a magical attack.” He says, and even he seemed to shift on his feet. “We were barely able to save you from dusting.” 

Whimsy let out a sigh of relief from not turning to dust, but the possibility of that seemed to have made his soul abruptly heavier. “I’m sorry, uncle Retch. I should have been more careful,” Whimsy whimpered in shame.

“It’s fine kid, I can’t blame ya. Your ribbon fell onto the floor where ya couldn’t get it.” Retch said reassuringly.

Then,Vener stepped in, his tail still. “Anyways, since you’re awake, you can leave the clinic after a week.” 

Whimsy barely had time to jump for joy when Retch spoke up again. 

“But your winglines were hurt greatly. So…” Retch took a deep, deep breath. “Your flight might become unstable at best…and at worst..you may never be able to fly again.”

Whimsy froze, and he felt as if all the air had been sucked out of him.

“I’m sorry, Whimsy.” Retch says softly as he rubbed Whimsy’s head gently. 

“Brother, I’m sorry. Just know I’ll still love you, okay?” 

Whimsy didn’t know why this was bothering him so much. There are a lot of things that Whimsies like him can do other then flying. He could make crafts, design clothes, take care of babybones, help centregoers with clothing for their bitties, and lots more!

But he just couldn’t stop the gaping hole opening up in his soul.


End file.
